


There, the World Moved, by Their Hands

by AnimusLight



Series: Mages, Templars, and Magisters, Oh My! [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Brother and Sister - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mages and Templars, Responsibility, more added if i actually write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimusLight/pseuds/AnimusLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey is long and tiresome, Da'len.<br/>The Conclave will determine not just the shemlens' fate but the rest of us all.<br/>Learn about the world. Understand the complexity of it.<br/>Take care of your sister while she watches over you too.<br/>You both will only have each other.<br/>Dareth shiral.<br/>-Keeper Istimaethoriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Blood Runs Stronger Together

**Author's Note:**

> First thing ever I'm posting on AO3 and I am confused as hell. Also would love feedback on writing mistakes or improvement! I'll be needing it (though it will take a while before I adjust to the improvement).  
> (update: done some editing, and most likely, more in the future)

The journey is long and tiresome, _Da'len_. The Conclave at Haven will determine not just the shemlens' fate but the rest of us all. Learn about the world. Understand the complexity of it. Take care of your sister while she watches over you too. You both will only have each other. _Dareth shiral_. -Keeper Istimaethoriel

* * *

 

"I really hate that when the Keeper never tells me anything until the last minute. It's like I would never agree to take you to a dangerous place infested with mage-hating templars," says Mahanon Lavellan as he shoves the letter inside his coat. His sister, Ellana rolls her eyes as she adjusts the hood on her head.

This is probably the fifth time he has read the letter from their Keeper. Ellana did understand how unfair it was to give it to him when they finally left their clan. Ever since then, he has been complaining about their whole trip for the past few days. They would reach the Conclave very soon. She is eager to finally rest after their long travel on foot.

She hears her brother give a heavy sigh. Ellana glances over to him, worried their trip has finally caused him to lose his patience. Mahanon fiddles with the two daggers strapped at his side. His dark brown hair is in a messy state and small bags are under his bright green eyes. Ellana knows she must be in a similar state though she fears he is way tired than her because of his stubborn request of being mostly on watch at night. The grey coat is currently keeping him warm, which puts Ellana at ease but it is not enough for cold, windy days. Why does he not take care of himself better? She sighs when she recounts the number of light scars on his face and the absence of a vallaslin. She was too tired to flashback to that day he childishly rejected their culture's ways. It just causes her more stress.

She pulls her fur cloak closer to her face. Her long brown hair, tied in a ponytail, rests on her neck, hanging out of the hood. The staff on her back is beginning to weigh on her. Her brother continues his rambling, "I still don't know why I agreed to this- why even you agreed to this? The shemlens can tear each other apart for all I care. I will never understand the reasons for your obsession over them."

The mage frowns, "Brother, have you never been curious about what is out there?" Her eyes shine with joy, "I have read so many fascinating stories about heroes and glorious battles. Do you not want to see history created in front of your eyes? We get to watch important people from all over Thedas gather at one spot. I want to see them debate and decide the fate of many. I wan-"

Mahanon chuckles, "And here I thought trudging around the snow would make you tired. I get it. You don't have to repeat it to me, again. I'll never change my mind and you know that, Ellana." He smirks as his sister pouts while hitting him playfully on his arm. The two siblings approach the peak of a high cliff that overlooks the path to their destination. Their eyes wide at the sight of hundreds of mages and templars marching to the meeting place. Other travelers are gathering in a line also. The exhaustion is replaced by excitement as Ellana beings to hurry with the group. Mahanon chases after her shouting to slow down.

* * *

 

 

Ellana's smile couldn't get any bigger. Mahanon, on the other hand, couldn't get any more uncomfortable. He can sense the tremendous tension in the air, especially when a mage and a templar catch each other's stares. He thought a fight would breakout any moment.

The Conclave is going to be huge with the amount of people coming. His accomplishment of sneaking the two of them couldn't even be considered an achievement because of how crowded this place was. No one would notice two uninvited elves slip in with the hoard. Mahanon cannot understand how people could stand the amount of stone surrounding them. It felt constricting, as if the air was starting to get sucked out from the inside and the walls would collapse on them.

The two elves move through the mass of people and out of the crowd. Ellana turns to face her brother, "See, Mah- Ooof" A big hand touches her shoulder gently. The former First looks up; green eyes meeting with dark grey ones. "O-oh! Emma a-abelas, “stutters Ellana. Mahanon quickly grabs his sister to move her out of the way. A female quanari gazes at two Dalish elves in curiosity. Her voice soft and peaceful, "Excuse me." She lightly bows her head and leaves in the direction she was currently heading. The two sibiling watch in awe as the woman disappears into the crowd.

"Damnit, Herah! Where are you?" grunts a rough voice. Mahanon faces the voice too late; a dwarf crashes into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going." Mahanon growls as he gets up. He brushes the dust off his coat while watching the dwarf scramble to his feet. "Durgen'len! Brother, this is the first time ever!" Ellana pulls on Mahanon's arm.

"Really? Your fascinated more about the dwarf than the quanari?" he scoffs.

The fallen dwarf perks up at the word quanari. He looks around in a hurry, "You said a quanari? A female carrying a staff? I need to catch up to her quickly. Also, what in the Stone's name is Durgen'len- nope forget it. I have no time. See you around kids." The odd dwarf quickly runs off into the crowd calling out the quanari's name. Mahanon scratches the back of his head in confusion. He shakes his head when he sees his sister is searching the crowd for the two interesting strangers. "Come on, Ellana," he drags her sister away to explore more. Breaking and entering in locked rooms at the Conclave should cheer him up.

-

_Clan Lavellan finally have their things set up after their sudden move from their last camping grounds._

_The evergreen trees rustle by the continuous chilly wind. Elfroot and embriums are spread around the soft, dirt ground. Ellana, First of their clan, searches for her brother in the forest surrounding their camp. She says out loud, "Mahalon, where are you hiding?" She reaches the edge of a steep cliff. "Aneth ara, Ellana." She turns around to face her brother up high on the tree, "You have been here all morning? You should have returned with the other hunters. Get down from there. Keeper Istimaethoriel has a task for us. She says it is urgent."_

_Mahalon sighs heavily as he climbs down swiftly, "Can't this wait?" The two siblings head back to the camp._

_Keeper Istimaethoriel watched the two from afar. She sets down the papers she was reading onto the wooden table. She has guided these two since they were born. She took care of them after their mother passed away. Now, she must let them choose their own path with the freedom she is giving them._

_The Keeper proudly smiles at Ellana. Her First has grown into a fine young woman. She is gentle and caring to everyone in the clan. Many of their people come to her for advice and healing. The Keeper couldn't be anymore grateful for her help. Ellana behaves so well but her jump to adventure and mystery puts her in dangerous situations._

_Her brother though..._

_The Keeper smiles sadly at Mahanon while the young man returns his weapons back to one of the hunters. He has a natural talent to protecting others and helping out the clan but he worries her by his rash actions. He rejected his vallaslin when he reached his coming of age. Mahanon loves the clan but rejects their way of teaching and culture. The Keeper has given him a choice to leave the clan if he wishes but he stays to watch over his sister. "_

_I have brought back my brother like you asked Keeper," Ellana motions her brother to reach them quickly. Mahanon jogs to their spot and glances at both mages. The Keeper begins, "Now that I have your attention." She hands Mahanon a map of Thedas. "Da'len, you must guide your sister to a village called Haven. I do not want Ellana taking this journey alone and I am sure you too would not want to see your twin head off without you, am I correct? You two will leave at sunrise tomorrow. Pack your belongings and ready yourself." Mahanon narrows his eyes at the Keeper, wondering what she isn't telling him. He reluctantly leaves his sister with her mentor to pack for their trip._

_Keeper Istimaethoriel holds both of Ellana's hands. She smiles, "Lethallen, I want you to journey to Haven because of an important event that will be remembered in history. I have heard of your desire to see all of Thedas. I would not have approved it in the past but now I know you are ready. The shemlens' war might finally end at their Conclave." The Keeper hands Ellana the letter, "And both of you must watch the Conclave come to a conclusion. Mahanon must learn that this world is more than just this small clan of ours. But I am telling only you because I know your brother will not agree to this. Give him the letter as a small reminder from me when you leave. He will be displeased but will appreciate it when time comes. Be safe and remember we welcome you guys back if you grow tired of your journey."_

_When Ellana hands the letter to her brother a few miles away after they left from camp, she waits patiently for his outburst of rage. Mahanon frowns and folds the letter with a deep breath. He shakes his head but surprisingly does not throw out hateful comments about the Keeper. "Let’s keep moving," he says in a rough tone._

* * *

 

 

The lady is pulled up from the edge by Mahanon. He glares back at his sister, "Go now! You must live!"

"B-but brother!" He pushes Ellana through the green portal. It fades away and Mahanon hopes his sister made it out safely. It only matters to him if she makes it.

The spiders were getting closer. He holds on to the lady's hand as they run as fast as they could.


	2. But She Knew She Must Grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still having mixed feelings of wanting to actually write this but I must because the thoughts of my character's stories will plague my daydreams. They must be written. Most of this chapter has a lot of the beginning, that everyone knows about. It is more of introducing most of the characters.

A burning sensation in her hand wakes Ellana. She blinks a few times discovering herself in a dungeon terribly lit by torches. The mage looks around, puzzled by the chains on her hands and the guards stationed around her. A green glow illuminates from her hand with another jolt of pain. The guards around her lift up their weapons, pointing them at her.

Where was she? Why is she here? The chains rattle when she observes the odd mark on her hand. What happened at the temple? She desperately thinks back for any memories that would answer her questions. She and her brother were- her brother- where was he? Ellana searches around for her brother; dread and worry creep into her. Maybe they were holding him somewhere else? She holds back the need to call out for her lost sibling in fear the guards would harm her for her outburst.

The door, leading outside, slams open. Two women approach her: a tanned lady dressed in heavy, Seeker armor with eyes scary enough to cut a person's soul and a mysterious lady wearing a purple hood with light armor. The intimidating woman circles around her, hand placed on top of her sword’s hilt, until she stops to say, “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.” She then walks in front of her, “The Conclave is destroyed and everyone who attended is dead except for you.”

“What do you mean everyone is dead? You did not find my brother?”

She frowns, “There’s another one? You conspired with him to destroy the Conclave?”

“No!” Her brother really is missing? Her mind swirls and her body trembles.

She grabs Ellan’s wrist that had the green mark on her hand. The woman accuses, “Then explain this.” The green mark glows suddenly, causing pain again. Ellana chokes out, “I-I cannot.”

“What do you mean you can’t?” demands the Seeker.

“I do not know w-what that is or how it go there.”

“You’re lying!” yells the Seeker with her hand clutching the hilt of her sword. Ellana squeezes her eyes shut praying for the Creators to spare her. Before the woman can inflict any violence, she is halted by the hooded lady. She backs the Seeker away from Ellana, “We need her, Cassandra.”

Ellana tries to piece together the situation. She is alone; there is some hope left in her thinking her brother is still alive. But, all those people who went to the Conclave- how many mages and Templars marched the path that leads to Thedas’s only salvation to peace? How many curious travelers spectated from a short distance? Ellana mutters in astonishment, “I cannot believe it. All those people….dead?”

The hooded woman questions, “Do you remember what happened? How this began?

“I…I was running with my brother. We were being chased…by something. Then…a woman? She reached out to me- to us- but then…” Ellana bites her lip in frustration. How can she not remember? Why won’t she remember? Cassandra orders the hooded lady, “Go to the fort camp, Leliana. I will take her to the Rift.”

Cassandra quickly unlocks the chains that hold Ellana down but not the iron cuffs on her wrists. “It will be easier to show you than explain,” says the Seeker as she pulls Ellana to her feet. Cassandra guides Ellana out of the dungeon and out into the open.

A flow of cold air hits Ellana’s face and the brightness blinds her. There, in the sky, is a massive hole; its color similar to the mark on her hand. “We call it the Breach. It is a massive Rift that grows larger each passing hour. It is not the only Rift but it is the largest. All were cause by the explosion at the Conclave. Unless we act, the Breach will grow until it swallows the world,” informs the Seeker. Ellana’s mark causes her to yelp in pain and bring her down on her knees. “Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads. And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time.”

* * *

 

 

After a few questions, the iron cuffs come off. Ellana agrees to willingly aid Cassandra is halting the Breach. The weary faces of the refugees at Haven and the possibility that her brother is still alive, pushes Ellana forward and Cassandra could see the determination in the mage’s eyes. She did not trust her until she willingly obeyed her order to disarm herself when the mage picked up a staff. “I should remember you came willingly,” Cassandra says in appreciation. The two venture further to their destination after fighting a few demons in the snow.

The Seeker points, “Up ahead! We’re getting close to a Rift. You can hear the fighting!”

“Who is fighting?”

“You’ll see soon. We must help them.”

Ellana spots the group battling the demons from the Rift hover above. She grabs the staff off her back and casts the spell Chained Lightning on the demons swarming two soldiers. A male elven mage finishes off a wraith while a dwarf kills the last one with his crossbow. The demons disappear into dust that gets sucked back into the Rift.

Ellana and Cassandra approach the Rift. The other mage holds Ellana’s marked hand, “Quickly, before more come through!” He faces the marked hand to the Rift. The mark glows more than before and a light connects the two; Ellana feels like she is pulling on a rope with someone else competing at the other end. The Rift collapses in a burst of green light. The male elf releases her hand and gives room for Ellana to catch her breath.

“What did you do?” asks Ellana.

“I did nothing. The credit it yours,” he simply states.

She sighs when glancing at her hand, “At least this finally did something.”

“Whatever magic open the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the marked would be able to close the Rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake and it seems I was correct.”

Cassandra comes closer, “Meaning it could also close the Breach itself.”

 “Possibly, it seems you hold the key to our salvation.” Before Ellana could respond, the dwarf with the crossbow, now strapped to his back, interrupts. He smirks, “Good to know. Here I thought we would be ass-deep in demons forever.” He fixes the gloves on his hands then continues, "Varric Thetras, rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag along.” He winks at Cassandra who lets out a disgusted grunt. “I’m a prisoner, just like you.”

The Seeker says, “I brought you here to let you tell your story to the Divine. Clearly, that is not necessary.”

“Yet, here I am; lucky for you considering current events.”

Ellana nods, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Varric. Um…nice crossbow.” Varric looks behind his shoulder in a joyful manner. He grins, “Oh Bianca. She’s been with me for years.”

Cassandra scowls, “Your help is appreciated, Varric but-“

“Your soldiers are not in control anymore. You need me, Seeker.” Cassandra turns away with another disgusted grunt.

The male elf smiles to Ellana, “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live-“

Varric laughs, “Meaning, ‘I kept that mark from killing you when you slept.’”

Cassandra points out, “Like you, Solas is also an apostate.”

“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra. My travels have allowed me to learn much about the Fade far from the experience of any Circle mage.” Ellana tilts her head in curiosity. She has been to the Fade but she has always been wondering what more fascinating things are in it. Maybe she’ll ask Solas for a tale or too when this is over. Solas continues, “I came to offer whatever help I can give on the Breach.” He faces the Seeker, “Cassandra, you should know, the magic involved here is unlike any I have ever seen. The prisoner is a mage but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

“Understood, we must get to the forward camp quickly,” ushers Cassandra.

The group meets with Leliana and a bickering Chantry representative. After a few arguments, Ellana has decided for them to use the mountain path to reach the temple even though the Seeker disagrees to the idea. The path was a dark man-made tunnel through the mountain filled with demons. They made it out with no problems but the sight of Cassandra's men lying dead worries Ellana that they did not reach the supposed-missing group, that Leliana sent out through the mountain path, in time.

A Rift can be seen a couple of yards down the road. After rushing towards the area, Ellana can see the group of soldiers holding their ground barley against the demons flowing out the Rift. Cassandra jumps into action while Varric supports her from afar. Ellana and Solas aid the soldiers being overwhelmed.

"Lady Cassandra!" shouts one of them in surprise.

"Lieutenant, you're alive!" Cassandra cuts her way through the weak wraiths. Solas freezes a demon in time before it finished off an injured scout. Ellana hurries to the wounded to heal them as best as she can. The demons are eliminated and Ellana collapses the Rift with pull of her hand. Solas stands beside her, nodding in approval, "You're becoming quiet proficient at this."

Varric comments "Let's hope it works on the big one." The dwarf helps up some of the injured. Cassandra gives a hand to the Lieutenant who says in appreciation, "Thank the Maker you came just in time, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could of held out much longer."

The Seeker motions to Ellana, "Thank our prisoner, lieutenant. She insisted we come this way."

"The prisoner? Then you..."

Ellana smiles with a light bow, "It was worth saving you if we could." The Lieutenant salutes her in sincere thanks. Cassandra tells the surviving men to escape back through the mountain path now that they've cleared it. Solas informs, "The path ahead of us seems to be free of demons."

Cassandra says, "Then let us hurry. Down the ladder. That is the way to the temple."

Voices could be heard not too far away.

"Herah, no one survived that blast even if you look hard enough. Are you even listening to me?" the dwarf frowns at his quanari companion. The female quanari spots Ellana and her group first before motioning the dwarf to them. Herah continues searching around for survivors. The dwarf recognizes Ellana, "Hey, you’re that kid from the Conclave. Where's the other one?"

"My brother? Y-you have not seen him either?" Ellana's expression saddens at the mention of her lost sibling.

"Oh... I'm sorry, kid," apologizes the dwarf who awkwardly glances back at Herah who watches their conversation from a distance. "The name's Edric. Edric Cadash. The quanari over there is named Herah Adaar. Thankfully, we were farther away from the blast but Herah wants to go body hunting. Ugh." His companion comes back with her arms crossed; her strong stature intimidates Ellana.

"Templars and mages were flying from where we were. The corpses here are mostly bone now," says the quanari. The tone she speaks in makes her gentle than she looks. She puts the staff she was carrying on her back. "You're a mage?" Ellana asks.

Herah answers, "In the eyes of my people, I am _Saarebas_ but I no longer continue with their ways."

Cassandra walks ahead of them. She ushers them, "We have no time for banter. We are almost to our goal." She gestures to Herah and Edric, "If you want to join us. It is your decision."

* * *

 

 

The group climbs down the ladders to the grounds of the temple. Large spiked stones with green lines surround the temple. Solas says out loud, "The Temple of Sacred Ashes."

Varric frowns, "What's left of it." Ellana sees the first two skeletons, frozen in place, with their arms covering their heads. The Fade's green glow emits from their eyes. Ellana shudders as she moves on ahead. The only noticeable entrance was in view.

A body lies near entrance to the temple. The sight of brown hair and a pair of pointed ears sends a rush or relief.


	3. Her Hand Guides the Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, for those who apparently haven't began their Inquisition game, understand that this story will be a whole writing of the events of the game, beginning to end. Just a spoiler warning for anyone if they continue.  
> Also any curiosity on how the sibiling looks like ummm here  
> http://the-wandering-adventurer.tumblr.com/post/105335125591/hah-nailed-it-i-finally-know-how-to-take

“Mahanon!” Ellana calls out.

He doesn’t move. She rushes to her unconscious brother. "Mahanon!" She cradles his head, "Thank the Creators! I thought I have lost you! Brother, please wake up."

Solas crouches down and cast a hand over the young man. A faint glow emits then dies down. He frowns, "He is weak. There is something abnormal causing this. I am not sure but he should not be here.” Herah comes to Ellana’s side and glances over the unconscious elf.

Her hand rests on Ellana’s shoulder, “I can take him back to Haven with Edric. Continue on your current task.” She gives a hopeful look to the quanari which is replaced by a determined nod. Herah hoists Mahanon over her shoulder, stands up, and simply motions to her dwarf companion that they must go. The two depart the group with Ellana’s brother.

Cassandra speaks up, “That is where you walked out of the Fade and then our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the Rift behind you. No one knows who she was. We never found your brother when you appeared. How strange…”

They enter into the opening of the temple. Ellana looks mournfully at the corpses leading to the Breach. The massive Rift fascinated her but at the same time flipped her stomach. How was she going to close that? It’s gigantic compared to the others she has encountered. It was already tiring taking down the smaller ones. Could she really do this? She swallows down nerves.

Varric whistles, “The Breach is a long way up.” He views the whole place with disbelief.

Leliana’s voice emits from behind; “You’re here! Thank the Maker,” she jogs to their position. Cassandra commands, “Leliana, have your men taken up position around the temple.” The hooded woman nods then turns to order her men. Cassandra speaks with Ellana, “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?

Ellana answers in worry, “I will try but I do not know if I can reach that, much less close it.” How can anyone be prepared for something like this? It never occurred to her that in her life that she would be aiding to save the world. Solas intervenes, “No, this Rift was the first and it is the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach.”

Cassandra suggests, “Let’s find a way down and be careful.” Ellana takes in a shaky, deep breath before they venture further.

While they head down the rubble path closer to the Breach, a booming voice echoes in the temple:

**Now is the hour of our victory.**

**Bring forth the sacrifice.**

Ellana shivers at the mention of a poor unwilling soul being slaughtered for someone else. Is this happening now? She’d rather not discover if it were her choice. She came here by her own will; she must see this to the end. Cassandra asks in a disturbed tone, “What are we hearing?”

“Better guess, the person who created the Breach,” answers Solas.

Up head lies odd looking lyrium which Ellana was out of place. Before she can ask what is was, Varric speaks up, “You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.” Ellana notices the serious look on the dwarf; she’s curious of his encounters of this unusual lyrium. Cassandra bluntly replies, “I see it, Varric.”

“But, what’s _it_ doing here?”

Solas answers, “Magic could have drawn lyrium from under the temple and corrupted it.”

Ellana’s brows rise up, “I have never heard of such a thing.”

They were close to their reaching point. Varric frowns, “Its evil. Whatever you do, don’t touch it.” Ellana scratches of the notion of studying the lyrium if she survived the Breach.

**Keep the sacrifice still.**

Someone help me, echoes a lady’s voice. Cassandra recognizes her, “That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” The group speed up and drop down a small ledge leading to the middle of the ruined temple. Ellana approaches closer to the humongous Rift. Her mark reacts to it, illuminating the Fade’s green color; she lifts up her hand.

**Someone help me!**

**What is going on here?** Ellana’s voice echoes. Cassandra says, “That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you but...” The Rift shines a bright light, blinding the whole group.  The image of the Divine and her captor appears. Ellana and Mahonon’s figures come into view.

**What’s going on here?**

Run while you can! Warn them!

We have intruders. Slay them

The Rift bursts the picture; Ellana shields her eyes. “You _were_ there! Who attacked?” Cassandra glowers, “And the Divine- is she- was this vision true? What are we seeing?”

Ellana frowns, “I have told you before. I do not remember!”

Solas explains, “Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds in this place. This Rift is not sealed but it is closed or it be temporarily. I believe with the mark, the Rift could be opened and then sealed properly and safely, however, opening the Rift would attract attention from the other side.”

Cassandra shouts to her soldiers in position, “That means demons! Stand ready!” The soldiers spread out more; some ready their bows from above. Cassandra gives a nod to Ellana for her to begin. Ellana lifts up her marked hand, the string of light connecting it with the Rift.

It sends out its first demon, a pride demon. The monster’s roar echoes through the temple. The armored flesh stretches with its massive limbs. Lightning shoots up its body when the demon lands on the ground. Cassandra points her sword up, shield ready in hand, “Now!” The archers fire arrows at the demon.

It swings a huge whip with electricity emitting from it. The whip hits one of the sides of the spiked rocks, sending them flying in different directions. Ellana ducks at incoming debris; she watches Cassandra charge at the monster. Solas shouts at her, “I will slow it down! Aid Cassandra!”

Varric fires Bianca from an elevated position. Ellana hits the ground, sending out multiple bolts of ice. The demon flings the whip almost hitting Varric but the dwarf was able to roll out of the way just in time. Solas uses the spell Winter Grasp to slow it down. Cassandra blocks a hit from its monstrous arms with her shield but it pushes her back a few yards.

The demon roars louder; it arms outstretched. Its armored skinned seems to grow a thicker layer on top of it. Cassandra shouts, “Quickly, disrupt the Rift!” Ellana rushes in closer to the Breach; she holds her hand up. Cassandra and the others continue to occupy the demon from focusing on Ellana, who watches her new companions in worry.

The Rift creates a sound and the demon uproars. “The demon is vulnerable, now!” Swords attack the demon while it falls to its knees.  After a few seconds, it sends one guy flying onto the elevated floor. The demon sends an electric bolt at Ellana. She yelps as she dodges the attack by only a few inches. The bolt hits the floor behind her causing shrapnel to whisk by her.

“Again!” Solas tells Ellana. The process repeats with disrupting the Breach. More demons flow out of the Rift but not as huge as the pride demon. The others take care of it with minor issues. The pride demon’s life dwindles down and it falls to its knees again. The Seeker orders, “Now! Seal the Rift! Do it!”

Ellana feels a stronger pull on the massive Rift; she grits her teeth as she fights at the tremendous power. The Rift sends out a deafening noise as it shoots up into the sky. Ellana can feel her legs give up on her. She blacks out.

* * *

 

Ellana wakes up in a warm, soft bed. It’s been a long time since she has laid in something so comfortable. She misses the fur blanket, which she adores so much, left back at her clan. Before she decides to fall asleep, she jolts up remembering why she is here.

A candle flickers on the small table beside her bed. Opposite from her was another bed with a table set beside it. Mahanon lay tucked under the covers. Ellana slowly gets up from her bed and observes the state her brother is in.

There is already a cut healing across his jaw. His calm breathing feels like weight coming off her shoulders.

Ellana pulls up a wooden chair next to his bed. She brushes the hair out of his eyes, "Brother, I pray you are alright."

The door to the cabin opens and a young elf carrying a small crate enters. The girl seemed oblivious to her being awake until her face grows in shock. The elf drops the crate. “Oh. I didn’t know you were awake. I swear,” she panics.

Ellana smiles, “Do not worry about it. I only…” She lifts a brow in confusion when the elf falls to the ground into a bow. Her head facing the floor, she says, “I beg for your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are back in Haven, my lady. They say you’ve saved us. The Breach stopped growing just like the mark on your hand.” Ellana glances down at her marked hand. It is not causing excruciating pain like before. She almost forgot it was there. The mark glows light but not as big as before.

“It’s all anyone has talked about for the last three days,” the servant continues.

“Then the danger is over?” asks Ellana as she gets up from her seat.

“The Breach is still in the sky. That’s what they say.” The servant gets up from the floor and backs away towards the door, “I’m sure Lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve awakened. She said ‘at once’.”

“Where is she?”

“In the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. ‘At once’ she said.” The servant hurries out the door.

Ellana fixes herself to look presentable. She brushes her long, brown hair to one side then rubs her eyes to be fully awake. Before she leaves, she holds her brother’s hand, “I will be back later, Brother.”

The fresh, cool, morning air welcomes her when she opens the door of her cabin. She freezes in place; people have gathered on the side of the pathway. Two soldiers salute her in front while others line up on the path in the same greeting. Ellana was puzzled but at the same time embarrassed for the show of appreciation to her small efforts.

Not wanting to stay any longer, she jogs to the Chantry. More embarrassment comes when she notices that all of Haven watched her as she reaches her destination. Whispers of, “That’s her. That’s the Herald of Andraste.” and “She’s the one who stopped the Breached.” made her cheeks burn. But what was this bizarre, new title- the Herald of Andraste- about? She was Dalish, for Creator’s sakes!

Herah greets her at the Chantry, “ _Shanedan_ , Ellana. Lady Seeker has asked for you.”

Ellana says, “ _Ma serannas_ , Herah. I appreciate that you have stayed. I wish to fully thank you for bring my brother here.”

“It was only a small task,” she lightly bows her head. “You must not keep the Seeker waiting.” Ellana says a short goodbye as she enters the Chantry. The inside was so intriguing; the hall was lit up by torches and small candles. She never got to read any books about Andraste without the fear of the Keeper thinking she was converting. She had always wanted to learn about this woman for educational purposes.

Ellana can hear Cassandra arguing inside the far back room but she couldn’t make out the words. The Seeker yells through the door, “I believe she is innocent! My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded on, Chancellor. As is yours!” With a deep breath, she enters the room. In the middle was a table with a huge map of Thedas on it. Leliana, with arms crossed, observes Cassandra arguing with the Chantry representative. The Seeker leans over the table.

The old man glares at Ellana, “Chain her. I want her prepared to travel for the capitol for her trial.”

 “Disregard that and leave us,” commands Cassandra as she stands up straight.

The Chancellor threatens her, “You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.”

“The Breach is stable but it’s still a threat. I will not ignore it.”

Ellana speaks up, “I did everything I could to close the Breach. It almost killed me.”

The Chancellor shakes his head, “Yet, you live. A convenient result as so far as you’re concerned.” Ellana did not understand why this man wanted her dead or restrained so badly. Is this what Mahanon was worried about when he talked about shemlens? Cassandra growls, “ _Have a care, Chancellor_. The Breach is not the only threat we face.”

Leliana says, “Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps, it died with the others or have allies that yet live.” She stares at the man accusingly.

He looks at both of them, “I am a suspect?”

“You and many others!”

“But not the prisoner?”

Cassandra defends, “I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help.”

He crosses his arms, “So her survival- that thing on her hand- all a coincidence?”

“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

Ellana wanted to point out the obvious fact she was Dalish but she decided to ask Cassandra, “You really think your Marker will send someone like me? And not just being sent but choosing her between her or her brother. Ellana believes that her brother would be well suited than her. She bites the inside of her mouth before she can say that thought out loud.

Cassandra explains, “The Maker does as He wills. It is not for me to say.”

Okay, she had to ask, “Even if that means a Dalish elf is chosen?”

“Humans are not the only people with an interest in the faith of the world.” The Seeker turns away. Ellana remembers the Keeper said something similar. Her heart leaps at the coincidence; what the Keeper said- what Cassandra said, this world is meant for everyone to protect.

“The Breach remains and your mark is still our only hope of closing it.”

The Chantry representative frowns, “That is not for you to decide.” Cassandra comes back with a big book in her hands. It falls onto the table with a loud _thunk;_ dust flying from its edges. She asks, “Do you know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” She approaches the Chancellor in a menacing stance. The man backs away as she pushes a finger towards him, “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible and we will restore order with or without your approval.”

The man glances at everyone in the room then stomps angrily out. Cassandra shakes her head, throwing an arm out like as if good riddance. Leliana touches the book, “This is the Divine’s directive. Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now, no Chantry support.”

“But we have no choice. We must act now,” responds Cassandra. She faces Ellana, “With you at our side.”

Ellana knows she wants to stay and help. **This world is more than just this small clan of ours** , echoes in her mind. She could not bear to stand and watch when she has the power to help. No doubt, she decides, “If you are truly trying to restore order…” Cassandra holds out her hand. She says, “Help us fix this before it’s too late.” Ellana shakes the Seekers hand in agreement. Her brother is not going to be happy to hear this when he wakes up.

Edric slams open the door, “Hey kid! Your brother is being an ass. He woke up and is already threatening some of the soldiers with a small knife.”

The group rushes out to her cabin to hear the yelling. Mahanon growls while standing on the table, “You _shemlens_ better not have harmed my sister! _Ar tu na’lin emma mi_!” Some of the soldiers are looking at each other deciding how to act. Herah has her hands up, trying to calm the elf down. She frowns, “Lay down your weapon, _imekari_.”

“Mahanon!” calls Ellana. He perks up at the voice; he spots Ellana. She says, “ _Hamin, Lethallin_. That is not much of a blade.” He smirks, still having the small knife pointed at the soldiers. “It can be if I stab hard enough.”

“Brother!”

He throws the knife at the men’s feet then jumps off. Ellana notices a small falter in his landing as he rushes to her. Mahanon embraces his sister tightly; his face buried in her hair. He says, “ _Abelas_ , Ellana. I-I thought I’ve lost you. You weren’t here and I assumed- I cannot lose you too.” Ellana gently touches his head. She’s happy to see her brother up and alive instead of that sickly sleep he was in. The young man was still pale but she can see the color coming back to him. Mahanon pulls away and touches her cheek, “This will end up as a scar” He points out a cut that is still healing. “They did not harm you? What happened- I can’t remember anything after....”

“You also cannot remember?” she frowns. Ellana thought her brother could fill in the missing memories that have been plaguing her with questions since she first got the mark.

“When shall we take our leave to go back to our clan?” asks Mahanon. She should probably mention the mess they were in now. Ellana bites her lip, “Um… brother. We will be helping these people.”

“In a- wait what? We are staying? Oh for the love of…” Ellana gives him a determined stare. He goes unusually quiet then nods, “Well...shit...Fine. _Ma nuvenin_.” Ellana was glad he accepted their situation but at the same time she was puzzled by his lack of argument.

 **The journey is long and tiresome, Da'len.** If only the Keeper knew how exact she was.


	4. Men and Women Stand Beside Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter before we venture into the Hitherlands also some stupidity from the brother. Some Cullen attention *cough*

Ellana explained to Mahanon the events that happened while he was unconscious. The mark on her hand sent him into a fit of, “I knew we shouldn't have come to the Conclave,” and “Damnit, Keeper!” After he calms from his rant, Ellana introduces the people she has met. Ellan cringed at his cold greeting with some of them. She wished her brother wasn’t so childishly stubborn.  Leliana calls Ellana up to the Chantry so Cassandra can announce the Inquisition to all of Haven.

Mahanon watches his sister stand with the main heads of the newly formed Inquisition. Her smile is radiant and gaze upon the crowd was like a leader ready to take arms with her men. It was like watching an older version of Ellana showing her brother she did not need his help anymore. He knew when he first saw her when he woke that she was a changed woman. He cannot stand in her way when her mind sets on her decisions.

The female quanari, Herah, places her hand on his shoulder as if she knew he was overthinking. “She will be a great leader in the days to come,” she said. “You cannot decide for her any longer.”

“But can I remain by her side when she grows?” he murmers.

Ellana races down to her brother after Cassandra finishes her speech. She slips on some snow and crashes into the blonde man that was standing with them. The man catches her before she falls into the chilling snow. “Careful, now.” He says as Ellana regains her balance.

“ _Em_ \- I am so sorry,” she apologizes without using Elvish. She quickly leaves the man in fear she would do something embarrassing again. Mahanon views the whole scene in worry mixed with puzzlement. Herah asks, “Are you alright, _kadan_?”

“Y-yes, I am only being clumsy.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ellana meets the people of Haven by herself; Herah had to help Edric carry in supplies for Haven and Mahanon disappeared off to who knows where.

Thernn the quartermaster and Adan from the apothecary made requests for her to gather and search for items. The merchant, named Seggrit, was kind enough to enlighten her on the moral of the villagers. Flissa the bard greeted her at the tavern when she explored the inside.  Ellana thanked the blacksmith, Harrit, for the new armor he made for her and her brother.

Haven amazes her at how alive it was; probably because everyone is out and doing something. People are helping the wounded who got injured during the destruction of the Conclave. Others, like Herah and Edric, were carrying in items and bringing them to the ones in need. Music began to play from the tavern; Flissa’s harmonious voice sings from within. The soldiers of the Inquisition train outside the big gates of Haven. Tents are pitched up all around. Haven made her wonder how things back at her clan were going. She shakes off the homesick thought.

She grips on her staff while she looks into the wilderness. She needs to get the stuff listed on the requests she’s been given. All she needed was iron, a logging stand, and the notes Adan’s old teacher had.

She has wandered in a forest alone before but that’s because she knew the area. The wilderness surrounding Haven is unfamiliar territory.  Ellana gulps down her fear and ventures onto the snowy path. Not too far away was the cabin Adan was talking about. She made small stops to pick off iron on the side of boulders.

Ellana enters the abandon cabin; a thin layer of dust was slowly building up on chairs and tables. Empty barrels are stacked in a corner. Ellana searches the table; the notes lay in plain view.

She folds the notes into her coat while she leaves. Now, where is that logging stand? After following her map to the marked area, Ellana surveys the land. Several druffaloes laze around in the snowy open field. The scene is peaceful which brings a pleasant smile to Ellana’s face.

The face changes into a frown when she notices a figure in the distance approaches a lone druffalo; it was Mahanon. The rogue sneaks up behind the animal and stabs both his daggers at its back. The druffalo squeals in pain as it runs away. Ellana notices that one of the daggers is still lodged into the animal’s back. Mahanon has the look of man who really regrets his decision. The hostile animal charges full speed at the panicking elf; he jumps out of its reach by a little.

Her brother must have spotted her because now he sprinting to her direction with his arms waving in a frantic motion. Ellana glances at the angered druffalo behind her brother; the dagger falls out of its back. The mage casts the spell Fade Sprint, grabs her brother, and halts behind a tree. Mahanon mouths an apology as he looks out to see if the animal didn’t notice where they are.

The druffalo nowhere in sight, Mahanon slides down the trunk of the tree with a sigh of relief. Ellana scowls, “What bright idea did you have in mind? You are not even fully recovered! You better explain yourself.”

“I-I just… I wanted to see if I was well enough to go with you,” he scratches the back of his head.

“I am going somewhere?”

“Cassandra hasn’t told you? You need to head back to the Chantry. I’ll meet you back there.” He stands up and brushes the snow off his pants.

“Wait! Have you seen a logging stand anywhere?”

“Behind you.” Ellana turns around to discover the piles of wood and a stump. She looks back at her brother who was picking up the dagger that fell out of the druffalo. Mahanon catches her watching him and motions her to go. Ellana gives a worried nod before she heads back to the Chantry.

 

* * *

 

 

Ellana turns in the listed items the members at Haven needed before she reaches the Chantry. Cassandra greets her at the front and the both head in. Ellana looks down at her hand.

“Does it bother you,” asks the Seeker.

Ellana shakes her head, “I just wish I knew what it was- where it came from.” She turns her hand in examination. Cassandra says, “We will find out. What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time and now Solas believes a second attempt might succeed provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

“It might just make things worse.”

Cassandra chuckles, “And people call me a pessimist.” The mage follows her lead into the room where the Seeker first declared the Inquisition reborn. Ellana feels a jump in heart; a historical place- a history she takes part in now. Behind the table stand three people who stood with her when the announcement was made. Her face flushes when she meets eyes with the person who caught her clumsy fall. He smiles at her and gently nods. Cassandra introduces, “May I present, Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”

“Such as they are, we lost many soldiers in the valley and I fear many more before this is through.” Ellana agrees with the man silently. Soldiers have families and friends; they must always remember that precious life can never come back.

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat,” continues Cassandra. The ambassador made Ellana want to giggle in delight at the flashy dress she wore; the mage is curious about how comfortable the attire was. The lady kindly greets, “ _Andaran Atish’an_ ”

Ellana tilts her head, impressed, “You speak Elven?”

“You’ve just heard the entirely of it I’m afraid.” Either way, Ellana bows slightly in appreciation.

The Seeker finishes, “And of course you know Sister Leliana”

“My position here involves in a degree of …”

“She is our spymaster.”

“Yes, tactically put, Cassandra.”

Ellana smiles, “It is a pleasure to meet you all.”

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.”

Leliana suggests right away, “Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.”

Cullen frowns, “I still disagree. The templars could serve just as well.” Leliana glares at him from her side of the table. Cassandra sighs, “We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark-“

“Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the Breach weaken it so-“

Leliana objects, “Pure speculation.”

“I was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.”

Josephine speaks up,” Unfortunately, neither group will even to speak to us, yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition and you specifically.” Josephine motions to Ellana who couldn't get any more confused at the back-and-forth argument. Again, she wanted to point out that she was Dalish for the second time but she holds her tongue on that comment. Ellana settles for, “They still think I am guilty?”

“That is not the entirety of it any longer. Some of them are calling you, a Dalish elf, ‘The Herald of Andraste.’ That frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy and we heretics for harboring you.” It was like Josephine read her mind.

Cassandra interrupts, “Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.”

“Approaching either group is out of the question right now.”

Leliana offers, “There is something we could do. A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far and she knows more about the people involved better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

Ellana nods, “I will see what she has to say.”

“You will find her in the Hitherlands tending to the wounded near Redcliffe.”

The Seeker says, “In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald.”

The title “Herald” didn't fit Ellana in her view. But, she was honored to be seen as a hope for many who feel lost. Leliana and Cullen point out a pathway through the Frostbacks to reach the Hitherlands safely. After another argument or two, they concluded that Ellana could bring three people with her to cut down traveling time and supplies.

She prepares for the journey thanking that her feet are fully rested from the last trip.

 

* * *

 

 

Mahanon waves goodbye to his sister's party as they leave Haven. He'd have snuck in with them but Ellana would burn his ass if she found out. He did not wish to leave his sister to these newly gained acquaintances.

"Hey kid, out of the tree and help me carry the last shipment of supplies back," calls Edric. Mahanon grunts at the word "kid" but helps out. The elf was built for speed, not for strength. He watches Edric in envy as the dwarf lifts up more items than him. After the job was done, Mahanon stretches his arms; maybe if he kept doing jobs like these then he'd probably get more muscle and recover faster.

Edric slaps him on the back and laugh, "You're not so bad even though you did threaten me with a small kitchen knife."

Mahanon rolls his eyes. He would have stabbed the dwarf but Herah was in the way. "You want to get drinks at the tavern?" offers Edric. Alright, the dwarf wasn't completely annoying to him.

"You’re paying," Mahanon smirks as walk to their destination. Maybe staying here longer wouldn't be such a bad idea.

 

 

 


	5. He Wonders if She Needs Him Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished finals. It is cold. I have coffee. Happy holidays.  
> (update: hah completely forgot to title chapter. changed that though)

The Hitherlands is a vast land of mountain greenery. Not as much forestry like where she's from but enough to make her feel at ease. The snow back at Haven, as pretty as it is, makes her hands numb from the cold no matter how she tried to warm it. The Hitherlands were still chilly but not numb-cold; that's the way she liked it.

The Inquisition troops sit ready for orders while scouts come in and out. One scout approaches Ellana, “The Herald of Andraste! I’ve heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did at the Breach. It’s odd for a Dalish elf to care for anyone else but you’ll get no back talk here. That’s a promise. Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service. I- all of us here- we’ll do everything we can to help.”

Varric laughs, “Harding, huh? Ever been to Kirkwall’s Hightown?”

“I can’t say I have. Why?”

“You’d be Harding in H- uh never mind.” Cassandra lets out a disgusted grunt while shaking her head. Solas doesn’t even bother to react to what the dwarf said and Ellana doesn’t get it.

Continuing from the interruption, Ellana says, “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“We should get to business. The situation is pretty dire. We came to secure horses from Redcliffe’s old horse master.” Scout Harding’s voice wavers, “I grew up here and people always say Dennet’s herds were the strongest and the fastest on this side of the Frostbacks but with mage-templar fighting getting worse we couldn’t get to him. Maker only knows if he is still alive. Mother Giselle is at the crossroads helping the refugees and the wounded. Latest reports say that the war has spread there too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can. It’s best you get going. No time too loose.”

Ellana and her party travel down the road to a few signs that point where the diverging paths lead. The Herald says, “Mother Giselle should be nearby.” They head towards a narrow path that has a stone beacon in front. Bodies start to appear; the result of the ongoing war.

So many precious lives wasted, thought Ellana as they passed by a few. How long will this fighting continue?

Sounds of fighting are heard closer in the distance. She spots some of the Inquisition soldiers charging. Cassandra shouts, “Inquisition forces! They’re trying to protect the refugees.”

“Looks like they could use a hand,” says Varric. Some of the scouts are taking cover behind big crates while they fire arrows at approaching templars. Cassandra joins their forces while Solas and Ellana aid from behind. Varric sticks with the scouts holding their position. After Cassandra’s sad attempt of stopping the templars with reason, rebel mages also join in the battle.

Small fires were everywhere in the small village and bodies littered the ground. Multiple pillars of ice have trapped templars and mages. Cassandra ducks a slow swing from a sword; she stabs the attacker through the throat. Varric shouts during the chaos, “What made them come here of all the places?” Ellana shrugs but wonders the same. This place does not hold any opposing sides so why attack here? Solas pulls Ellana out of the way from an incoming arrow.

“Pay attention,” he warns as he continues fighting. Ellana flushes in embarrassment but continues to cast ice bolts.   

The rebel mages die off quickly but more reinforcements from the templars come. “Be ready! More coming our way!” announces Solas. The Inquisition forces head to the other side of the village. The scouts move with Varric in view of the new assault. The templars arrive with more tower shields. Ellana and Solas pick off the enemy scouts behind the soldiers. After Cassandra kills of the last heavy armored templar, she catches her breath, “That’s the end of it.”

The group helps out the injured forces; Ellana uses her minor healing skills for the wounded. Cassandra asks, “You can heal people?”

“Yes, but it is not strong enough. I can only ease the pain of deep cuts and broken bones but not fully heal them. I can close small cuts and help bruise go away. Nothing more.”

Ellana heals the small cut on the Seekers arm as proof. Cassandra nods and goes back to issuing orders to the Inquisition forces moving in.

After things have settled down a bit more, Ellana goes of searching for Mother Giselle. A scount directs the elf up some steps to a house with a few injured soldiers groaning on metal cots. Mother Giselle talks to a panicking soldier. “There are mages here who could heal you. Lie still.” she says gently; the Mother has a heavy Orlesian accent.

He grits his teeth, “Don’t… let them touch me Mother. Their magic is…”

“Turn to noble purpose. Their magic is surely no more evil than your blade.”

“But…”

“Hush, dear boy. Allow them to ease your suffering.”

Ellana takes this opportunity to speak with the Mother. “Mother Giselle?” she asks.

The woman stands up and nods, “I am and you must be the one they are calling, ‘The Herald of Andraste.’” The title keeps throwing off Ellana but she must get used to the foreign title.

“I heard you asked for me?”

The two walk away from the wounded soldiers, close to the steps. Mother Giselle continues, “I know about the Chantry’s denouncement and those behind it. I won’t lie to you, some of the hope to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine. Some are simple terrified. So many good people taken from us…”

Ellana can see the wisdom and knowledge of the Mother. She respects the kind heart and her gentle tone; it makes the nervousness she was feeling disappear. The elf frowns, “What happened was horrible.”

“Fear makes us desperate but hopefully not beyond reason. Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They have only heard of frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe.” Ellana’s heart jumps in her chest at the rising hope. Could she really do it even though so many factors also disapprove her? It is easier said than done, she thought.

“Could it work? Would it not just make it worse?”  
“Because you’re a mage?”

The elf sadly nods, “That too.”

“You don’t have to convince them all. You just need some of them to doubt. Their power is the unified voice. Take that from them and you will receive the time you need.”

Ellana glances at the busy village before she turns back to the Mother. She smiles, “It is good of you to do this.”

“I honestly don’t know if you been touched by fate or sent to help us but… I hope,” Mother Giselle touches the elven mage’s shoulder. “Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call as they would listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that would deliver us… or destroy us.” Ellana lets those words sink down into her mind. The Mother lets go of the shoulder and continues, “I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering. It is not much but I will do whatever I can.” Ellana watches the woman leave down the steps. A weight she hadn’t notice finally reveals itself but she knows she must carry on. 

* * *

 

 

Mahanon reads the reports Leliana set on her table; it was latest update of the Hitherlands. When he saw the scout searching for the Sister, he knew he must get a hold of them before he loses sight of them. A sense of relief rushes over him when he reads that the Inquisition got a hold in the Hitherlands without any problems. The mage-templar war still worries him even with the report saying they took care of it around the surrounding area. A hand grabs hold of his shoulder, causing him to jump.

“What are you doing?” asks Leliana. She notices the reports in his hands. She lets go of his shoulder with a sigh, “Your sister will do just fine. You mustn’t worry.”

“Easy for you to say,” he grunts.

“She is a fine, grown, independent lady without her worrying brother always watching her all the time.”

The elf turns around with a huff. He crosses his arms, cheeks slightly red. He can’t help it; he must keep her safe. His sister is the only person he has after their mother died a few years ago. He doesn’t want to be alone.

He faces Leliana, hands her the reports without looking her in the eye, and heads down to the tavern. Maybe a couple of drinks will make him forget about his worries.

* * *

 

Ellana listens to the peaceful chirping of bugs that sends a harmonious sound in the chilly night. She could not sleep after overthinking the future of possible fates she thought of. Either the Inquisiton fails and they all die, the Chantry decides to lock her away and they all die, or the coming evil arrives earlier than planned and they all die. Maybe the mage-templar war will destroy everyone before this unknown evil kills them all. Maybe dragons will swoop down and decide to take over before any of this happens.

Ellana shakes her head at the horrifying pessimistic thoughts that swarm her head. She creates a little fire in her hand to warm her as she leans on a wooden railing overlooking the little village. She wonders how her brother is doing back at Haven and if Herah and Erdic decided to stay. Her mind accidentally wanders to Commander Cullen which she immediately shakes of before embarrassment takes her.

“Many thoughts keeping you up? You’ve been shaking your head multiple times now,” chuckles Solas from behind. Before she can even look back, the other elf already joins her. His arms crossed and his eyes scour the resting village.

He speaks up, “The chosen of Andraste, blessed hero sent to save us all.”

She giggles, “Am I riding in on a shining steed?”

He smirks, “I would have suggested a griffon.” His hands settle on the wooden railing, “But sadly they are extinct. Joke as you will, posturing is necessary.” He faces her now, expression with a small friendly smile. She returns the expression with a nod. Solas looks up at the skys, continuing, “I’ve journeyed deep into the Fade of ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I’ve watched as hosts and spirits clash to reenact the past of ancient wars of both famous and forgotten. Every great war has its heroes. I’m curious on what kind you’ll be.”

Ellana perks up at the mention of history. She asks, “What do you mean by ancient ruins and battlefields?”

“Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the Veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream in such places, I got deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen.”

She comments in astonishment, “Wow… I have never heard of anyone go so far into the Fade. That is extraordinary.” She couldn’t do it and the Keeper always warns her about it.

“Thanks. It is not a common field for many obvious reasons. Not as flashy as throwing lightning or fire. The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream- I would not trade it for anything.” He returns his gaze back onto her, “I will stay than, at least until the Breach has been closed.”

Ellana tilts her head, “Was that in doubt?”

Solas frowns, “I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces and unlike you I do not have a divine mark protecting me. Cassandra has been accommodating but you understand my caution.”

“Cassandra would never do anything to harm you. Solas, you came here to help. I will do anything in my power to protect a friend.”

He nods in appreciation, “Thank you, _Da’len_.”

Cassandra wakes up the group early in the morning so that they could go search for the horse master. Varric complains but complies after a few threats from the Seeker.

“Corporal Vale is coordinating the efforts of the Inquisition in the area. We should speak with him,” suggests Cassandra.

It takes a while for Ellana and her party to reach the Corporal because of the few requests the elf stopped to listen to. The Seeker watched her talk to the village people in silent appreciation; Ellana is the type of person who thinks about others before herself, which the Seeker has come to an understanding.

Corporal Vale adds more to the lists of requests Ellana received and informs them on the situation of the village. The mages and templars taking up camp in the Hitherlands must be dealt with before the battle gets any worse. The Corporal also points out on her map that the horse master should be at the farmers in the west. Ellana sighs internally; these tasks will take a week to finish. She hopes her brother doesn’t throw a fit back at Haven.

* * *

 

 

Edric watches the Dalish elf pace back and forth in the tavern. He downs his glass and finishes it with a _thunk_ on the wooden counter. This was starting to irritate him; he’s gotten Mahanon help with all the shipments of items that came in. He thinks the guy needs more work to distract him from the long two weeks. Herah could use an assistant to gather herbs on the outskirts of Haven.

“Hey kid, sit your poor sodding ass down. Your pacing is making me dizzy.”

The elf gives a glare at the dwarf but plops down onto the seat. His head lays on the wooden counter in exhaustion; how longer must he wait? This has been the longest time Ellana has been in a faraway place that he can’t just come and save her if she was in trouble. But he cannot worry. He hits his head against the wooden counter.

Edric raises an eyebrow in confusion as the elf groans in pain at his terrible decision. Mahanon lifts his head up and stares at the dwarf with a glowering expression. The red mark on his face makes Edric burst out in laughter causing the elf to grunt and look away.

The dwarf smacks the elf on the back, “How ‘bout you tell me a story about you and your sister. Who is older?”

Mahanon lets out a sigh. He rests his head on a hand before he thinks of what he should say. He begins, “I’m oldest.”

Edric interrupts, “Hah! By the Stone, you could’ve fooled me- Ellana seems to be less of a kid than you.”

Mahanon groans, “Only by two years. She scowls me if I call her ‘little sister.’ Now, do you want me to continue?”

“Yes!” the dwarf laughs. “Sorry, kid.”

“Well, as I was saying, Ellana is my little sister. Our mother passed away seven years ago and I vowed to protect Ellana ‘til the day I have my last breath.” Mahanon looks away from Edric to regain composure. He rakes his hand through his hair and continues, “She has a quirk for jumping into adventure when it comes to helping others.” He smiles sadly.

“There was one time when our clan was about to leave an area, Ellana was out lost somewhere. I and some other hunters had to go search for her. We found her tending to a baby halla that was caught in some _shemlen’s_ trap.”

_“Brother, she is hurt. Help me carry her after I try to ease her pain,” says a young Ellana. The injured halla’s mother stood beside her._

_Mahanon sighs as he waits for Ellana to be done. He doesn’t want to scowl her after she does something kind but she could have at least told him where she was going before she made him worry that bears would eat her. “Done!” cheers Ellana as she stands up. The wounded animal is not crying in pain anymore but it can’t get up._

_Mahanon helps his sister gently pick up the animal; he hoists it on his back. The two walk back to camp after the other hunters find them._

“Hey, you kind’ah zoned out on me,” says Edric.

“Ugh, _abelas_. I really want a stronger drink,” he rubs his face with his hand. Edric shakes his head, “That’ll knock you out, kid. You don’t have enough facial hair to outdrink me.” Mahanon punches Edric in the shoulder lightly. The two laugh for a moment before the come to a relaxing silence.

Edric asks, “So how old are you two exactly?”

“How old do you think I actually was?” Mahanon smirks.

“Uhhh, I don’t know- maybe… 19?” The elf laughs out loud.

Edric frowns, “Hey, how was I supposed to know? All’yah elves look young. Now tell me how close I was.”

“I’m twenty-eight and Ellana’s twenty-six. At least you didn’t hit too low.”

Edric whistles, “I answered nine years short.” The dwarf orders both of them drinks.

The tavern door opens and Herah walks in. She scans the tavern for the two and calls out, “Mahanon. Edric. The Herald is back with the others.”

The elf jolts out of his seat then rushes out the door.


End file.
